FIGS. 1 and 2 show a classic data center network aggregation as is currently well known. FIG. 1 shows a diagrammatical view of a typical network data center architecture 100 wherein top level switches 101a-n are at the tops of racks 102a-n filled with blade servers 107a-n interspersed with local routers 103a-f. 105a-b and additional rack units 108a-n contain additional servers 104 e-k and routers 106a-g. FIG. 2 shows an exemplary physical view 110 of a system with peripheral servers 111a-bn arranged around edge router systems 112a-h, which are placed around centrally located core switching systems 113. Typically such an aggregation 110 has 1-Gb Ethernet from the rack servers to their top of rack switches, and often 10 Gb Ethernet ports to the edge and core routers.